


Realizations

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The first time Huey realizes that Ladd means what he says is when he buys him that watch.” Huey finally realizes that Ladd may be a maniac, but he’s not a liar. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizations

The Lives We Live- part two

Realizations

The first time Huey realizes that Ladd means what he says is when he buys him that watch.

They were out downtown with Graham when Huey had seen it in the window and knew he wanted it. He’d told Ladd about it, but he hadn’t bought it. He’d said that it was too expensive and didn’t think about it again until Ladd surprised him with it.

“Ladd...” he says, looking at the beautiful golden watch. “I...I didn’t...how...”

“What’s wrong?” Ladd says, noticing Huey’s reaction. “Do you not like it?”

“No, Ladd, I love it,” Huey tells him. “It’s...it’s just...you didn’t have to do this...why did you spend so much money for me?”

“I told you I’d buy it, didn’t I?” Ladd asks him. “I mean what I say, Hue. I’m not a liar.” Smiling, Ladd pulls him close. “And besides, you’re my boyfriend. I’m supposed to do stuff like that, to surprise you.” Still smiling, he leans down and gently kisses him, before pulling back. “I’d spend any amount of money on you. I love you, Huey.” Now smiling as well, Huey leans against Ladd’s chest.

“Thank you, Ladd,” he murmurs. “I...um...you know...”

“Yeah, I know.” Ladd gently strokes Huey’s hair. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> [AN: Yay, the second installment of The Lives We Live is here! I should be working on Seven Days in the Mayhem Corner, but since I felt the need to fill the world with the love that is LaddxHuey, I decided to put this up. The next installment will be Elixir of Immortality. I hope you like it. Ciao!]


End file.
